


coal sketches and watercolors

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Drawing each other, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 4: Drawing each otherLapis sat on a chair, making sure to not move an inch as Peridot stood just a few feet away from her.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	coal sketches and watercolors

Lapis sat on a chair, making sure to not move an inch as Peridot stood just a few feet away from her, sitting on her own chair as she sketched Lapis with coal, a new technique she had learned at a couple’s art class run by a human a few weeks ago. This week’s assignment was to draw each other in whatever type of art one wanted, coal, pencil sketches, water colors, oil painting, anything.

And Peridot had chosen coal to practice, and now looked extremely concentrated as she put it against the paper, trying to mimic Lapis’ form and pose the best she could, before doing some rough shading.

And finally, she was done and happily jumped out of her chair to show Lapis. She swore her heart melted when she saw how much care Peridot had put into drawing her, and couldn’t help but pull her into a hug.

“It’s amazing Peridot, I look beautiful.”

“Well, you’re always beautiful.”

Lapis kissed Peridot, and then told her to sit down as she prepared her sets of watercolors. It was her comfort form of art, and also the form she was the most skilled in. And after seeing Peridot’s beautiful drawing of her, she needed to make something just as beautiful in return, so that Peridot could truly see how she saw her.

She got the green and yellows, and also some blue she would add later to make the shading more natural looking, and then used her powers to make bubbles of water float in the air. She took a brush, dipped it in the water bubble, and then began to let it run over the color pallette, and then put the brush back into the bubble, coloring it a light green. Getting the right colors was the start.

She spent about an hour on the painting as a whole, getting the colors ready, carefully letting the brushes stroke over the paper as she painted, and then she was finished, and had a beautiful drawing of Peridot as a result.

Now, she was going to show it to her, and she hoped Peridot would see it and appreciate the beauty, while realizing this was how she saw her, beautiful.


End file.
